Glühwein und seine Auswirkungen
by Cirya
Summary: Sirius und Remus besuchen zusammen einen Weihnachtsmarkt. Doch Sirius verhält sich dort nicht gerade unaufällig... please r&rEntstand in Zusammenarbeit mit Nyarna


_**Glühwein und seine Auswirkungen **_

„Verdammt, der Glühweinstand ist geschlossen. Ich steeeeeerbe ohne Alkohol."

„Du wirst es überleben." gab Remus gleichgültig zurück und lies seinen Blick interessiert über den Weihnachtsmarkt gleiten.

„Nein, werde ich nicht. Ich bin hier auf einem CHRISTKINDLMARKT IN MUGGELLONDON.", erwiderte Sirius angewidert. „Es ist kalt, meine Zehen und auch sonst alles schöne an meinem Körper friert ab – und das ist praktisch alles, wenn man nach den Blicken, die dieses Mädchen dort drüben mir zuwirft, geht. Wozu hab ich denn bitte all die Mühe aufgewendet, die zu überreden, dass du mich hierher mitnimmst, wenn ich jetzt NICHTS tun darf? Nicht mal meinen wohlverdienten Glühwein trinken."

„Ach ja, wohlverdient, was hast du denn für heldenhafte Dinge getan, von denen ich nichts mitbekommen habe? " seufzte Remus, während er versonnen eine besonders gelungene Krippenfigur betrachtete und sich fragte, ob sie zu seinen bereits vorhanden Figuren passte.

„Ich hab dich mit 10 Tafeln Schockolade bestochen und es ist nicht grade ein Spaziergang, den gewissenhaften Moony dazu zu bringen, etwas riskantes zu wagen. Ich werde gesucht, wie du nicht vergisst, ununterbrochen zu erwähnen. Aber zurück zum Thema: Können wir nicht woanders einen Stand suchen, an dem wir Glühwein bekommen? Bitte, Bitte! Ich st- "

„Entschuldigen sie, aus welchem Holz ist diese Figur?" fragte Remus den Verkäufer, ohne Sirius zu beachten, der eine Schnute zog und sich beleidigt abwandte.

„Du findest es bestimmt auch schön, wenn wir das Haus deiner verkommenen Verwandtschaft etwas weihnachtlich dekorieren, um ihm diese bedrückende Finsternis zu nehmen, also hör gefälligst auf, dich aufzuführen, als hättest du einen IQ von 30. Wie findest du- "fragte er, während er sich zu Sirius umdrehte.

„Sirius? SIRIUS?"

Hektisch blickte er um sich, doch wie es schien, hatte sich Sirius seinem Blickfeld entzogen, um interessanteren Dingen nachzugehen. Glühwein suchen höchstwahrscheinlich.

Remus stöhnte genervt.

„Tut mir leid, ich komme später wieder. Würden sie bitte die Figur zurücklegen, damit ich meinen flüchtigen Freund suchen kann?"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Remus um und lief den Weg entlang, auf der Suche nach Sirius und einem Glühweinstand, wobei zu vermuten war, dass diese beiden Dinge nah beieinander zu finden waren.

Feine Schneeflocken fielen, als er durch die Menschenmengen hastete, die kalte Luft schmerzte in seinen Lungen und streifte sein eisiges Gesicht.

Menschen blickten ihn empört an, er murmelte hastig Entschuldigungen und rannte weiter.

Einige Stände weiter lehnte Sirius zufrieden grinsend an einem Tresen und hielt eine Tasse dampfenden Glühwein in den Händen. Selig lächelnd und scheinbar vollkommen zufrieden mit sich und der Welt blickte er in die Menschenmassen und summte leise „Last Christmas", das aus allen Lautsprechern tönte, mit.

Mit den Fingern klopfte er den Takt mit und versuchte, möglichst viele Frauen in der Menge anzulächeln und trotzdem jeder Einzelnen den Eindruck zu vermitteln, dass sie die war, die er wollte.

Mit einem Mal erstarb das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und erstauntes Entsetzen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als sein Blick auf den riesigen Weihnachtsbaum fiel.

Mit einem Knallen stellte er die noch halbvolle Tasse zurück auf den Tresen und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menschenmenge.

Remus gab resigniert die Suche auf, nachdem er sämtliche Stände abgeklappert hatte, an denen es etwas zu kaufen gab, was auch nur im entferntesten an Alkohol erinnerte. Erschöpft lies er sich auf den Barhocker sinken, auf den nur wenige Minuten zuvor Sirius unter schmachtenden Blicken seinen muskulösen Körper hatte sinken lassen. Er bestellte einen Glühwein, um sich ein wenig aufzuheitern. Noch bevor er diesen bekam, hörte er _ES_.

_ES_ kam von Sirius, der soeben bei dem riesigen Weihnachtsbaum zum Stehen gekommen war. _ES_ war laut und durchdringend. _ES_ war Sirius Schrei. Für einen Außenstehenden mag es durchaus verwunderlich sein, warum der Anblick dieses im Grunde sehr hübsch geschmückten Baumes bei diesem gutaussehenden Mann eine so heftige Reaktion hervorrief, doch Sirius hatte so seine Gründe. Eine Lichterkette wand sich _schlangen_förmig um den Baum, _silberne_ Kugeln hingen zwischen den saftig _grünen_ Zweigen der Tanne.

Wütend schritt Sirius zum Besitzer der nächsten Bude.

„Wer hat das zu verantworten?" fuhr Sirius ihn an und deutete zum Baum. „Was?", fragte der Budenbesitzer völlig verständnislos. „Welcher Idiot kam auf die Idee mitten in Muggellonden einen unschuldigen Baum in Slytherinfarben und Formen zu schmücken?" Nun völlig verwirrt zeigte der Mann auf einen mit Pudelmütze bekleideten Mann, der sich gerade angeregt mit einer jungen Frau unterhielt.

Sirius stürmte auf ihn zu und presste ihn gegen die Budenwand. „Hilfe..." röchelte der Mann. „Du Reinblutschwein! Du Slytherinabschaum! Du elender Todesser!", wütend riss er ihm den Ärmel hoch, um zu prüfen, ob dort das dunkle Mal eingebrannt war. Doch er blickte lediglich auf einen stark beharrten Unterarm. Sirius begann,in den Haaren herumzuwühlen, als würde er etwas suchen - das etwas war das dunkle Mal.

Völlig irritiert blickte der Mann ihn an, doch schnell wich dem Verblüffen Wut, und er stieß ihn zurück.

„Sag mal bist du vollkommen durchgeknallt, Bürschen?" brüllte er ihn an und sagte dann zu der Frau, die ebenfalls vollkommen verwirrt in die Runde blickte. „Ruf doch bitte mal die psychiatrische Anstalt an, Liebes, der hier gehört eingeliefert."

In diesem Moment erschien Remus, der neben Sirius trat, ihn am Arm packte und wegschleifte. Hastig murmelte er eine Entschuldigung, wie er es so oft tat.

„Moony, verdammt, was soll das, der Typ hier ist gemeingefährlich, schau mal, was er mit dem Baum gemacht hat. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn wir ihn demnächst mal zusammen mit seinen Todesserfreunden zu sehen bekommen."

„Du bist vollkommen verrückt, Padfoot, wir sind hier unter MUGGELN, der Typ hat doch keine Ahnung von Slytherin und den dazugehörigen Farben, verdammt!" zischte er und versuchte, ihn ins nächstgelegene Taxi zu zerren.

„Wir sollten besser machen, dass wir hier wegkommen, bevor der unschuldige Muggel, den du bedroht hast, auf die Idee kommt, die Polizei zu rufen. Ich glaub nicht, dass das sehr förderlich wäre, nach dir fahnden sogar noch die Muggel, wie du vielleicht an den unzähligen Aushängen bemerkt hast. Da nützt dir deine alberne Verkleidung überhaupt gar nichts, und die Brille sieht sowieso total bescheuert aus. 10 Minuten und du sitzt wieder in Askaban, wenn du dich weiter so unvorsichtig benimmst."

Mit einem Schlag wurde Sirius ernst, denn Askaban ist nichts, womit man angenehme Erinnerungen verbindet, und so stiegen sie in das Taxi und fuhren in die Dunkelheit der Nacht davon.

Rebekka (14), Christina (14)


End file.
